


Lingering Will

by LookingGlasstothePast



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU of an AU, I literally banged this out in two days, M/M, Stream of consciousness type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingGlasstothePast/pseuds/LookingGlasstothePast
Summary: It was a dumb idea to go to Garreg Mach Monastery in the middle of the night, but they'd been set on ghosts. That definitely wasn't what was standing before Claude now.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Lingering Will

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel the summary is 30 times better than the actual story, but I hope you enjoy this AU of an AU currently in progress by @missdhiarmada and @fellstarseuris on twitter. The inspiration came from a glimpse at a commission done by @ruahstuff, linked here https://twitter.com/missdhiarmada/status/1240765625129226240
> 
> I beg you be on the lookout for their work, as I am way too excited to see it myself!

He knows him. That's all he can think about the young man before him, dressed in fine blues and silvers as if he were really some prince of legend. Maybe he is. Maybe he's just a figment of Claude's overactive imagination that's decided the creepy, dark monastery halls were the perfect place to make him think he wasn't alone. Maybe they shouldn't have told so many ghost stories before someone had the bright idea of visiting the most 'haunted' ruins in the area in the middle of the night.

But that's all scolding for a later date, he realizes as the blond steps closer, one hand held out as if he's trying to understand himself, but... he seems to know his name.

"Claude... Goddess, is it really you? Your clothes are...so odd?"

"Odd?" He stopped, quirking an eyebrow up as he looked over the man again before raising a hand to motion at the blond's own attire, as if that would explain anything. "You walk out of some medieval recreation or something? Those aren't exactly the latest style."

The blond stopped, looking quizzically at Claude before looking down to himself as if trying to understand what the problem was, even if he really didn't see any of one. It was only when he stepped closer, into the moonlight drifting through one of the windows that he realized why the other had sounded so familiar.

"Dimitri?" He recognized the face of the other, but to see him here was impossible. From what he'd heard, Dimitri and his family were on some vacation, leaving his little friend group a little bit bigger for the time being. Dedue and Ferdinand had been two of the newest additions, the former friendly enough with Raphael despite 'only asking for an opinion of a dish,' while the later spent quite a lot of time with Lorenz talking about the newest fashions and trends they'd watched on some 'popular' vloggers' channels. Last anyone had spoken to either Dimitri or Edelgard, they were safe in Duscur and staying the night there before boarding the cruise that it seemed neither of them had really wanted to go on in the first place. So...how could Dimitri be here?

"I was worried a moment, I thought you'd gotten ill, or hit your head, but," Here the blond smiles lightly, and oh, if it doesn't tug at his heart the same way as it does when it belongs to the Dimitri he knows. The touch of soft leather against his cheeks startles the brunet, not realizing just how close the taller has gotten. "You do remember me, Claude."

"Remember you? I don't understand."

"I know things have become strained around the monastery, with all the issues that have been arising, but I am so glad to be able to talk with you, even just for a moment."

This Dimitri still seems bewildered by his jacket, his gloved hand traveling down his arm to gently take Claude's hand in his own, just letting the weight settle, not trying to pull him away or grip too tightly.

"It's tomorrow, isn't it? First light of dawn, and you and the rest of the Golden Deer will have to go out to battle while we have another seminar? That's why you can't sleep?"

"To battle?" Should he agree? Should he not? What was it this Dimitri wanted him to say? "Maybe it's nerves that's 'kept' me up."

It seems like his soft laugh goes over well, as it makes the blond smile at him again, that soft and sugar sweet smile that apparently will always have his heart, whether or not it's actually Dimitri smiling at him like that.

"But it gives me a moment of your time, so maybe it's okay to be nervous, just once."

He feels the blond's fingers close over his own, not interlaced, but just holding him for a moment before he brushes his thumb over Claude's with a soft sigh. 

"Maybe it will make this easier, Claude. I know what the Professor has in store for you all is dangerous, and foolish this may be, I beg you be safe. Please, don't be reckless with your life."

That startles Claude, this sudden intimacy, and when he can think, his first thought is he should cut the other off, beg him not to say anything more, that he understands just what he means, but the words die out on his tongue.

"I know this may be sudden, and incredibly forward of me, but... I can't let you go out there without saying this." 

In that pause, Claude thinks he has a moment before the blond bares his heart, but even then, it seems as if the universe is against him, as the other starts again.

"I know it is probably foolish of me, to have hoped to see you tonight to speak of the adoration I have for you. I beg you to return, if not for your duties and your future, but, perhaps also for me? I know, it isn't at all common sense but, I've truly fallen for you and if you will allow me, I would like to court you."

Had he been the right Claude, he hoped that he could reassure the blond, to wax poetic of love and think of the future they could have together, but as it sat now the whole thing just felt wrong, as if he was getting a confession certainly not meant for him. 

"You needn't answer right away... I know you haven't thought of me like this. You've probably already given your heart to another--"

"Dimitri, stop." So this wasn't the athlete he knew, the usually shy, but always honest blond. It felt worse to let him continue to talk down on himself, or worry about something that he wasn't sure he could fix. "I can't answer you tonight. But I can promise you, I will."

It seemed like that was enough for the other, and after an odd feeling, one that sent a shiver running down his spine and forced him to close his eyes, he heard the soft chuckle. 

"I will wait for your answer, Claude. I'll see you in the morning."

When he opened his eyes, the hall was empty again, dark and barren as it had been when he'd decided to traverse it. One cautious step became two, three, and he nearly jumped as his phone buzzed away in his back pocket. Taking a second to calm his racing heart, he quickly answered it, hoping he didn't sound as breathless as he felt.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Claude, I'm glad you answered."

This all had to be coincidence, didn't it? Had he hit his head? He forced himself to chuckle softly, leaning back against the nearest wall.

"Dimitri, isn't it awfully late to be calling? What about your trip?"

The other sounded frazzled himself, as if he'd awoken from a nightmare and on instinct just picked up his phone and dialed away without thinking anything about the time, or if Claude could have been asleep himself. What had startled him so much, anyways? And why would he call Claude when he had plenty of other numbers to dial?

"It's still going as planned. I just...I had a dream about you."

"About me? You're just being sweet."

The soft sigh made him wonder just what was going on, and he waited patiently, hoping that Dimitri would let him know just what in the world was going on in his head.

"Did... Did you all go to the monastery like you planned? Dedue mentioned you were thinking about it."

"Yeah," He paused, looking over the stones again, the gentle light of the moon drifting through the window now trying to soothe him rather than just shed light on the world around him. "Did Dedue tell you we were going?"

"No. I...I saw you. But your clothes...they were so different... You said something about a battle? With Teach? And you'd...you'd come back but..."

The next shaky sigh has Claude shifting, as if he's going to be able to just jump in his car and hurry to the blond's side, as if they aren't hours apart and both apparently suffering from the same sort of delusions and hallucinations... As if with Dimitri is where he needs to be right now. Some part of him is begging, pleading for him to find some way there, but...he knows he can't.

"I woke up and something wasn't right. I just...I needed to hear you, Claude."

That made him stop for a second, and maybe, maybe that young prince appearing was meant for him, a sign of something else, and he couldn't stop himself from laughing softly before he finally found the words to say.

"When you get back, do you mind coming to see me? There's a lot I want to tell you about tonight, but," Here he laughs slightly, grinning ear to ear; he's already thinking over just what he's going to say and do when he has the blond all to himself. "You should enjoy your trip first."


End file.
